


Blush

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Word Prompts [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coda, Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec reawakens a somewhat dormant talent to help Magnus in his time of need. (S03E11 Coda fic)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Word Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 34
Kudos: 107
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Part 33 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Agh,” Magnus exclaimed, pulling the eyeliner pencil away from his eye in frustration. “I don't know how people do this every day. It's taking me an eternity to make myself _halfway_ presentable.”

Alec leaned down behind his recently magic-free boyfriend. “Oh, I don't know why you think you need it. You're beautiful the way you are.” He smiled at Magnus through the mirror when Magnus looked back at him as the words registered. And he truly meant it. Magnus was the most beautiful person he’d ever met. He instinctively presented his cheek to Magnus, grinning with pride, as he watched Magnus turn and press a gentle kiss to it.

“Thank you,” Magnus responded, getting up from behind his vanity table. “But it's not about beauty.” He did love the fact that his makeup choices would never change how Alec felt about him. “A tiger has stripes. I have eyeliner.”

“What if I did it for you?” Alec suggested.

Magnus furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side as he stared at Alec. “Did what?”

“Your eyeliner,” Alec clarified. “Your makeup. What if I did it for you?”

“You think you could?”

Alec chuckled. “Magnus, who do you think helped Izzy perfect her look when she decided to start wearing makeup? It certainly wasn’t our mother.”

Without another word, Magnus sat back down.

For Magnus’ part, he just sat still and observed in awe as Alec deftly made his way through Magnus’ assortment of products without hesitation. He felt disappointed that he was only now finding out about this hidden talent as he watched Alec switch between brushes and pencils and blenders with ease and directed Magnus whenever he needed him to close his eyes or tilt his head.

Alec was grateful that all of Magnus’ products already matched his skin tone and he didn’t have to worry about that piece. That had definitely been the hardest struggle when he and Izzy were trying to find what worked for her.

“Maybe use that next one sparingly,” Magnus warned when he saw what Alec had picked up.

“Believe me,” Alec replied with a twinkle in his eye. “I understand better than most just how little blush is needed to be effective.”

Magnus grinned at the wink Alec sent him and again sat and watched as his shadowhunter swiped the brush through the powder before tapping it against the side to remove any excess and swept it once against both of his cheeks followed by plenty of blending.

“So what do you think?” Alec asked tentatively. “Fierce enough for my tiger?”

Magnus appraised the work in the mirror, immediately impressed by Alec’s handiwork. “I don’t know,” he hedged, barely containing his smirk. “The lips could use a bit more work.”

“Really?” Alec tried not to sound too disappointed. But he thought he had done really well on everything, including Magnus’ lipgloss.

“Mhmm,” Magnus hummed as he leaned in toward Alec, adding just before reaching Alec’s lips, “They’re quite a bit smudged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback / Comments / Kudos are life sustaining bread for me. It could be like a savory bite of garlic bread or a sickeningly sweet cinnamon roll. I love it all. But I know there are many out there who are gluten intolerant, and that’s okay too. I love each of you just the way you are, so please don’t feel pressured to do any of the above.
> 
> I will always take constructive criticism, just know that once the story is posted, there’s no unbaking it. But I do strive to improve my recipes for every next time.
> 
> I consider requests for extra helpings the biggest compliment, just please understand that I may be out of ingredients to make any more. But if you have more ingredients or are inspired for your own recipe, please bake away! I’d love to read and link our creations.
> 
> And no matter the comment, I’ll do everything I can to have a warm, fresh-baked 🍪 ready for you in return.


End file.
